A mother's love: a felix the cat fanfic
by zane3331313
Summary: felix decides to spend his summer with a vacation at his mother's house...[Rated T for AB/DL themes]


it was a warm summer day on june 4th and felix the cat knew what he was going to do throughout the three months...a vacation at his mom's house. Now most his friends knew he was pretty much a momma's boy especially since he grew up without a father in his life. But what they didn't know was he never wanted to let go of his childhood and his mom didn't want him to grow up so fast. So for this summer they planned that it would be the best of both worlds.

Felix was driving in route to his mother s home in his magic bag turned into a car he was excited after two weeks of planning everything was set and it was going to be a great summer one he would always remember after two hours of driving he finally pulled up to his mother s house a giant cat condo with white walls and blue roof and two balconies on both sides he got out of the car and pressed a button on it and it turned back into its bag form felix picked up his bag and walked up to the front porch and rang the doorbell it only took a few minutes for the door to open and for him to meet the welcoming gaze of his mom. a tuxedo cat with a red bow in her ear a pink t-shirt and blue jeans.

Sweetheart you're finally here! Said Felicia as she pulled her son in for hug and a kiss.

Hi mom. felix had said returning the hug.

They both walked into the house and felix had set his bag by the front door.

So should we get started? Felicia asked her son.

Sure. Felix replied.

Felicia cleared off the coffee table and got out a changing mat spreading on the table and layed her son onto it. She then got out a bottle of baby powder and a 12-pack of thick white diapers which were in felix's size she got out a diaper and placed it under her son's rear and sprinkled some powder onto his crotch and wrapped the garment up allowing it to snuggly hug her son's waist. Next she got a baby blue shirt and put it on him. And finally she got out a blue pacifier with a white nipple and red ring on the back. Felix opened his mouth quickly accepting the binky. She picked her son up off the table and back onto the floor.

So what do you wanna do? We could watch a movie wouldn't that be fun? She asked her son who in return nodded.

She got an old vhs tape of toy story from the shelf and place it into the vcr while she sat on the couch with her son in her lap occasionally kicking her knees to bounce him up and down while he barely noticed too distracted by the film. An hour later while the credits were rolling she could feel her son squirming.

What's wrong honey? She asked.

Felix pointed at his diaper. Hafta go potty he said.

It's okay .you can go in your diapee it's perfectly fine .she reassured him.

Felix took a few seconds and pictured a flowing waterfall at first it only came out in a small trinkle. but a few seconds later.. *PSSSSHHHH* he successfully soaked his pampers.

Good boy! His mom told him. Now let's get you changed!

She layed her son on the changing mat again and brought out some baby wipes. She opened the diaper on began wiping his crotch.

And disposing the old garment she wrapped and taped a new diaper onto her little kitten when she heard a grumbling sound coming from his stomach.

You hungry baby? She asked.

Felix nodded.

Come on let s get you something to drink. She said as she carried her son to the kitchen. She got out a baby bottle from the cabinet and poured fresh milk from the fridge into it and put it in the microwave for 40 seconds. Then taking it while her son was in her lap.

Here comes the train choo choo! She said as she placed the bottle into her son's mouth as he slowly sucked on it drinking.

After felix was done with his bottle Felicia looked up at the clock. It was only one hour before dark.

Come on lets get you in your jammies and tucked into bed!

She said as they exited the kitchen and walked upstairs to his old bedroom now turned into a nursery.

She took out a large baby blue onesie just his size from the wardrobe. She had spent all week making it. She tucked his arms and legs into it and buttoned up the front she then layed him into the crib she had built and tucked him in giving him a tiger plushie which he quickly cuddled. she then wound up the mobile hanging above the crib and kissed him goodnight.

Goodnight sweetie . She said.

Night night mommy .he replied.

THE END.

* * *

Author's notes

i noticed felix doesn't get much attention in the abdl community so i wrote this...

felix the cat (C) dreamworks animation studios

felicia the cat (C) zane3331313


End file.
